Baby Bella
by chocolateapples1432
Summary: Rosalie is hunting with Emmett when she finds Bella in a car wreck. Join the Cullen family as they watch and help Bella grow up. I don't own Twilight or it's characters. Rating K plus, may go up in future to T. Pairings J/B Em/R Ed/A Es/C
1. Chapter 1

**Baby Bella.**

**Chapter 1.**

* * *

**1959**

It's been almost a year since we moved to Alaska. And Emmett and I were hunting some wild elk when he asked

'' Hey Rose?''

'' Yeah Em?''

'' Do you think unicorns exist?''... only Emmett

'' Yes?'' I asked as a question instead of an answer

'' Well, if I stuck an ice-cream cone on a horses head, then that certain horse went and screwed another horse, would that make a unicorn?''... again, only Emmett

'' Maybe Em.''

'' Can I try and do that?''

'' Emmett, you are not going to do that to an innocent animal!'' I hissed, that's when I heard a big bang and the smell of melted rubber, burning gas and... human blood hit me, I glanced at Emmett

'' What the heck?!'' that's when I heard a baby cry '' Rose.'' Emmett warned, I didn't listen, I ran off in the direction of the cry and found a car wreck. The man and woman, obviously the parents were dead. That's when I noticed a baby girl strapped in a booster seat crying. Despite the tears she was beautiful, her hair was dark brown and had a slight wave to it, she had a button nose, but the feature I liked best were her eyes. They were big, not to big though, they were a bright blue and they were framed by thick dark lashes.

'' Shh. Don't cry. You'll be alright.'' her cries reduced to small whimpers at my words, I climbed in the car to get her out

'' Rosalie!'' Emmett shouted

'' I'm fine Emmett.'' I managed to get the little girl out of her seat, I picked up some birth documents about the baby girl then I saw a blanket. I picked up her blanket and it said in elegant embroidery 'Isabella Marie' what a beautiful name, I climbed back out of the car

'' Holy Carlisle. That's one cute kid.'' it's at times like this you had to love Emmett.

'' I know.'' I whispered lovingly to the little girl that was playing with my hair

'' Rose. What are we gonna do?''

'' I really don't know Em. But, I can't let her go.'' I said looking up at him

'' Rosie, we might be able to keep her.''

'' Thank you Emmett!'' I said kissing his cheek, Isabella was asleep, I gave Emmett the birth documents

'' Let's head back.'' I nodded. We ran back to the house to be greeted with a shocked Esme and a bouncing Alice

'' What- but- how?'' Esme stuttered

'' We'll explain once we get inside.'' I said not taking my eyes off of Isabella

'' Alright.'' I nodded at Esme and sat on the couch with Isabella

'' Where did you-''

'' We'll explain once everyone else comes back.'' around five minutes later Jasper, Edward and Carlisle came back

'' Jasper, Carlisle, you both see the baby too right?'' they both nodded at Edward '' Just checking.'' he went and sat on the couch, pulling Alice into his lap

'' Rose, what happened?'' Carlisle asked calmly

'' Well Em and I were hunting, when we heard a bang followed by a baby cry, Em warned me but I ran off and retrieved Isabella from the car wreck, her parents are both dead. I picked up some birth documents and a blanket. Then we ran back here.''

'' Can I see the birth documents?'' Carlisle asked, I nodded and Emmett handed them over

'' What do they say?'' Esme asked

'' Isabella Marie Swan. One month old. Daughter to Renee and Charles Swan. Birthdate thirteenth of September 1959. Bloodtype A. Born a month early.'' Carlisle read aloud

'' Born a month early. That must explain why she's slightly smaller than the average baby.'' Jasper said

'' It is.''

'' What do we do?'' Esme asked smiling fondly at Isabella

'' Apdoption?'' Carlisle said

'' NO!'' I almost shouted clutching Isabella to my chest

'' Rose, we have to be rational.''

'' Can we keep her? Take her in as one of us? Minus the vampire part.''

'' Rose-''

'' Please!'' I whispered

'' Carlisle, think about it. Rose would be happy, we'd all be happier.'' Esme tried to reason

'' Fine. We'll keep...''

'' Isabella, I was thinking about calling her Bella for short.''

'' Alright, we'll keep Bella.'' That was the day Bella became an official Cullen/Hale.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

* * *

It's been eleven months since Rosalie had found Bella, and everyone loved her in their own way

Rosalie felt motherly love.

Emmett felt fatherly love.

Esme felt grandmotherly love.

Carlisle felt grandfatherly love.

Alice felt sisterly love.

Edward felt brotherly love.

Jasper just felt love.

* * *

'' Ma! Pway wit me?'' Bella asked with puppy eyes, Rosalie knew Emmett taught her that,_ damn him. Damn him all the way to hell._

'' Of course Bella.'' Rosalie said beaming as Bella crawled over to her toys

'' Ma, cwan we pway dwess up?''

'' Alright Bells.''

'' Ma, you a pwincess.'' Bella said handing Rosalie a toy tiara, _Alice must have bought it for her_ Rosalie thought

'' No, you're my princess Bella, my pretty little girl.'' Rosalie said lifting Bella up and spinning in a circle

'' Then wat does that mwake you?''

'' Your Mom.''

'' Okway!''

'' Do you want to see Gran?''

'' YES!'' Bella shouted, Rosalie smiled and picked her up, she carried her downstairs where the family was '' Gwan!'' Bella squealed, Esme beamed and rushed over to pick up Bella

'' Hello Bella.'' she said kissing the top of her head

'' Gwan!'' Bella started talking to Esme about who knows what, Rosalie sat on the couch next to Jasper who couldn't take his eyes away from Bella

'' Where's Em?''

'' He went hunting with Carlisle, he should be back in an hour.'' Jasper said reluctently taking his eyes away from Bella

'' Jazz.''

'' Yeah?''

'' How do you feel around Bella?''

'' Happy. I always feel happy when I'm near her, that and protective.''

'' I can't wait to see what Em will be like when Bella get's a boyfriend.'' Edward said amused at the idea, from the corner of her eye Rosalie saw Jasper frown

'' Jazzper!'' Bella said reaching for him, Jasper smiled and went to take her from Esme, Jasper cradled Bella to his chest

'' Hey Darlin'.'' Bella let out a big smile, she grabbed some of Jasper's hair and pulled on it

'' Jazzy, I'm sweepy.''

'' Rosalie I'm going to put Bella to bed.''

'' Okay.''

'' Let's get you to sleep Darlin'.''

'' Okway Jazzy.'' Bella said nuzzling into Jasper's chest '' Jazzy?''

'' Yes Darlin'?''

'' Ma said I was a pwincess, dwoes that mwean you my pwince?''

'' If you want, but, you are far to young to be worrying about that right now.'' Jasper said softly

'' Swo, maybe wen I older?''

'' Maybe Bella, maybe.''


End file.
